The D Condition
by ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTaka
Summary: this is what happens when i read a bunch of tragedies when my brain is in creation overload. very first story, has Naruto from Naruto and Ichigo from Bleach inside as well. created all in a day. M because i felt like it. i no own OP.
1. Kuina

Kuina

She was weak.

Or so she had it stuck in her head, as a girl, a female.

Someone who could never surpass a man, ignoring her rival, who tried desperately to convince her else, until the night when she beat him, when she beat him for the 2001st time. She felt happy, happier than ever before as she walked to the storage area, not even minding that she now had to sharpen her sword after her fight with him. So when she tripped, she realized what would happen. That she could not avoid it. Which she couldn't, and so she accepted her fate smiling, proven by her friend that a woman **could **indeed become a great swordsman.

Her last thought was:

_Thank you, Zoro._

She was found soon later. She died of a broken neck after falling down the stairs to the storage area.

And years later, a green-haired man thinks back to when he was young. His hand brushes against his most treasured item, a white sword he received many years later. His hand catches on to a small piece of the hilt, opening a small compartment he had never seen before. Inside was a small slip of paper. On the paper were the words:

_Zoro, is you find this, that probably means that I am now dead. I just want to thank you. You convinced me that being a woman does not mean that I can't become a great swordsman. If I am dead, I also want to tell you as a last word, these were the words in my mind when I died. I would be shamed if I didn't die with them burning through me._

_Thank you, Zoro._

And the green-haired man is found hours later by his captain, who quietly walks away from the sleeping first-mate, his tears still drying on his cheeks.


	2. Ace

Ace

I should have never been born.

The thought races through his mind almost every day. Until he found **him**.** He** was so much like him, **he** hated **his** blood, and wished **he** was someone else. They became friends, brothers. And his mind was taken off the thoughts it was so used to thinking every day. And then they found _him._ _He _came to them. _He _wanted to be friends. A little ball of energy, an idiot, why could he not see that he didn't want to be friends? But then_ he_ protected their secret. So we did become friends with _him_, and _he_ became a brother as well. And his thoughts of birth never once came up. And then **he** died, setting sail to be what **he** wanted, a pirate, free to do as **he** pleased. And his thought came up once, before a wet ball of snot and black hair hurled himself onto him, sobbing for their lost friend.

And years passed. He eventually left, but without _him_ his blood would come up often in his mind, in the dark hours that he would have spent laying with _**them**_, sleeping quietly. He sacrificed himself so that his _little brother_ would not die, much like his **slightly older brother** had done so, so many years ago. But this time was different. He died with _him_ holding him. He died with the spirit of **him** next to him, he was sure of it. His last thoughts were the same lines he spoke. And with his dying breathe, he said one last line.

_Thank you. Thank all of you. Marco, Dadan, Pops, my old crew. And thank you two so much, Luffy, __**Sabo.**_

And with that, Fire Fist Ace died with a smile on his face.


	3. Sabo

Sabo

I just want to be free.

The thought races through him. He is terrified of what would happen if his parents found him, what they would do to his true family. If he had stayed, he would forever regret it, but he would go back for his nakama. And so when they do come, threatening to kill them, he goes. He cries, but not because he must return to that place, but because he must leave his nakama. And when he gets the chance, he runs away. He will set out to the seas. But that isn't the path for him. And he realizes that as the second bomb comes hurtling towards him. It is the path of his brothers, the path of greatness, of freedom. But he helped them onto that path. He pushed them onto it. And so he died smiling, thinking:

"_Good luck, Luffy, Ace. Make my death worth it."_


	4. Luffy

Luffy

He was an idiot.

He knew that those were the words that went through the minds of all those he met for the first time. With very few exceptions. But he was human, unlike many people he had met. He had watched Marines and pirates alike kill ruthlessly, then plead for their own life later. He cared about his crew. They were his nakama, his family. He doesn't remember when the family grew from Ace and the late Sabo, but somewhere it did. He is smarter than he looks. He is quick, and never tolerates any snap towards his friends. But he is just one person, rubber or not.

"_I'm only human."_


	5. Ichigo

Ichigo

What do they expect of me?

What? He is just one person. Not an army. He may not be human, or hollow, or soul reaper, but he is still one person. He may be a freak, a combination of hollow, soul reaper, and human, but he can't do everything. But no one realizes this, but him. The only reason he is alive, he knows, is because he is desperate to protect the nakama he has made. And so he knows that he will die in battle alone, his friends waiting forever for him to return. And since he never will in that life, he is saddened that he will die letting down his friends.

And so he continues in desperation.


	6. Naruto

Naruto

I just want to be accepted.

All he ever did was to try and be noticed. But people still hated him, orange or not, demon or not. He thinks it would he funny, how they would treat him if they knew who his family is. But they don't because he wants to be known for who he is, not who his parents are, forever in their shadow. He also laughs at how the very same villagers who would beat him for being a 'demon' would come running to him when they heard he could 'save' them. He thinks back to his lost rival. He tried so hard to save him. He was the closest he ever had to a family. But no, everyone runs from the demon.


End file.
